


Fit For A Prince

by ytf_chevalier



Series: Ignoct Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: “Uuh, Iggy? I don’t think this is the right page,” Prompto said staring at a shockingly messy piece of paper that seemed to be taped into the frontmost pages of the book. The recipe was written in a neat, but shakey scrawl and the size of the font seemed to contrast against the later script in the book. “It’s not even done yet. Plus, it kinda looks like a kid wrote it.”





	Fit For A Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAlwaysBloodMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/gifts).



 

“Prompto, would you do me a favor and read off the next ingredient? My hands are rather occupied with this.” Ignis called out from behind the stovetop, his hands grappling with what looked like a fish that was still flailing around. Prompto covered his mouth, looking slightly green, but nodded and began to fumble around for the battered recipe book while Noct grinned.  
“Hey, you guys said you wanted fresh fish!” He snickered while Ignis glared over the top of the stove.

“Fresh and fighting are two very different things,” Ignis said as he finally seemed to drag the animal over to a manageable state, while Prompto just gave Ignis a confused look.

“Uuh, Iggy? I don’t think this is the right page,” Prompto said staring at a shockingly messy piece of paper that seemed to be taped into the frontmost pages of the book. The recipe was written in a neat, but shakey scrawl and the size of the font seemed to contrast against the later script in the book. Prompto squinted at it. “It’s not even done yet. Plus, it kinda looks like a kid wrote it.”

“Iggy? Not finishing a recipe? Right.” Gladio snorted from his spot next to the fire. But Ignis took two long strides across the camp and snagged the book from Prompto’s hands with a frustrated sigh.

“Remind me not to ask any of you for cooking assistance,” Ignis said and went back to his cooking post, a light tinge of pink visible on his cheeks. Prompto was a moment from asking what was up with him before noticing that Noct was doing an awful job at hiding a soft smile behind his phone.

“Oooook, I’ll just, uh. Go over here.” He finished lamely, but his comment was lost on the camp as Ignis and Noct seemed already lost in the memory of whatever secret was held by a slightly stained paper messily taped into a book.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um. Are you sure you don’t need assistance, young sir?” The man asked, obviously conflicted as he stared practically straight down at the little boy in a button up shirt and slacks. The boy paid him no mind. The assistant chef tried to be professional about the situation, he really did. But there was a corner of his mind that snickered at the picture in front of him. The tiny prince’s tiny advisor, arms full of cans and bottles, his sandy-haired head barely even reaching the tops of the gleaming counters of the royal kitchens. And all with an expression of utter seriousness.

“I assure you I am perfectly adept with the usage of kitchen appliances.” The boy advisor paused, his lip perusing as his childish brain followed a new thought. “If you are concerned about my clearance to use this area I could-” The man’s eyes widened and fought to keep his giggle in his throat, before clearing it.

“Oh no no! I believe you’re you it’s just that...uh.” He sighed and buried his hands in his apron. _Man, I am not trained enough for this_. He thought idly as he felt his chef's hat slide over his brows. After a moment he shrugged and gave the boy his most polite smile. “Go ahead, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, sir.” The young boy said with a nod and began to heave his goods onto a beautifully polished cart, struggling for a moment to get the bottles onto the highest portion. The chef began to walk back towards his morning duties before a small, slightly embarrassed voice called from behind him. “Ah. Would you perhaps happen to have a few sheaves of paper? I have seemed to misplaced mine.”

“Of course, young sir.” The chef chuckled. Perhaps the morning wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Ignis quietly stepped up onto the stool again, fighting down the rising bitterness in his throat. The counters really shouldn’t be this high in the kitchens. He knew his anger was misplaced, but he couldn’t help but feel juvenile using a stool to work. Sure he was ten years of age in an adults kitchen, but it still seemed like an oversight. He sighed and shook his head.

“No need for distractions.” He muttered to himself as he stared at his handiwork. 5 mugs of steaming chocolate beverages sat before him on a small tray, each with a piece of paper tucked under the cup detailing the ingredients and methods used in the process. While one stood on a pristine silver tray, with a blank sheet. Ignis picked up his pen and began to transfer and translate his scribbled notes onto it.

 

\- Whole Milk (2 Cups)

\- Heavy Cream (2 Cups)

\- Evaporated Milk (1 Cup)

He paused for a moment before tasting the second mug again, the taste was sweet but thick. It felt more like a syrup than an actual drink. Ignis sighed, while it wasn’t to his tastes and definitely not the healthiest option he supposed it was to the taste of who it matted.

 

\- Evaporated Milk/Sweetened Condensed Milk (for heavier flavor)

\- Unsweetened Cocoa Powder (1/2 Cup)

\- 70% Dark Baking Chocolate (1/2 Cup)

\- Sugar (1/2--

 

“Iggy!” A voice called out. “Found you!” The voice giggled and Ignis turned around, finding himself unable to smother a small smile as he looked at his best friend and charge. Noctis’s hair was flattened completely on its back, while his bangs were fluffed and rumpled over his still far too pale face. A slight sheen of sweat was visible around his green-tinged cheeks and around the bandages that were visible around his shoulders.

But his smile was wide and his eyes danced as he pushed his way into the kitchens.

“I wasn’t hiding, Highness,” Ignis said, turning back to his work in an attempt to hide his pleased expression. “I was under the impression you were to be bed-bound for a fortnight.” The prince hopped next to him, his hip bumping his as he fought to stand on the small stool as well.

“Nobody says fortnight.” He grumbled. “I convinced the nurse that I should walk around a little, ‘s good for me!” Noct finished with a bright grin while Ignis simply raised an eyebrow.

“You mean to say you ran off again.” He translated. While Noct pointedly ignored him for staring wide-eyed at the drinks.

“You made hot cocoa!!” He exclaimed and before Ignis could react, he lunged forward and snagged a random mug.

He drained half of it before his advisor could even blink.

“Wait! Noct!” But he was too late as the prince pulled away and winced.

“Aaaaugh! Hot hot hot!” Noctis said wincing as he stuck out his tongue while Ignis sighed.

“It wasn’t even the proper one...” He grumbled dully as he bounded off to the tap and began to pour a cold glass of water and handed it to Noct as he chided him gently. “You really mustn't act so hastily. Also, you shouldn’t be down here in the first place, your wounds are still healing.”

There was a brief pause as Noct put the glass down and stared at it for a moment, before silently stepping off the stool and sitting on the edge of it, silently staring at his feet. Ignis stared at the back of his sweat-slicked head for a moment in confusion at the sudden mood change.

“Noct?”

“My wounds are always healing.” His voice mumbled quietly, barely audible over the hum of the fridges and appliances in the kitchens. The prince’s bare feet gently kicked along the cold floors. “My wounds are always healing, or I need to stay for a treaty signing, or prepare for a public appearance, or whatever it is this week.”

“They have been keeping you rather busy after-” Ignis forcibly tore his eyes away from the bandages peeking from under Noct’s sleepwear. “-your trip to Tenebrae.” He finished a bit lamely while Noct kicked his feet again. Noct was always busy, it was part of his princely duties. Being whisked away from one event or duty to another, but even if he was grumpy at the constant movement he seemed amicable. He was fairly energetic and always looking to make his father proud.

But it was as if his energy drained out of him along with his blood on that strip of road. He seemed withdrawn and resigned, his frequent naps seemed less like his body unable to keep with his boundless energy and more akin to an escape.

Not to mention, a quiet corner of Ignis’s mind whispered, his frequent medical attention and royal matters kept him at an arm's length from his young advisor. Their contact had been whittled down to nothing. Or rather it _felt_ like nothing. They still saw each other daily, but from Ignis always being a constant presence to being lucky to catch a glimpse of his black hair in a hallway...The lack of contact felt like his arm was being slowly severed.

He mentally chided himself for the dramatics. He was just an advisor. And a child at that. It made sense for him to not be aroun-

“Plus, I didn’t get to see you for two WHOLE days!” Noct squawked and threw his head back so it hit Ignis’s shins as he stared up at his best friend and pouted. “I think that counts as treason, don't you?”

Ignis blinked at him before letting out a snort.

“I fail to see how that would apply.” He said and took the proper hot chocolate off the counter and sat next to Noct.

“Denying a prince of proper resources needed for survival.” He said using a comically deep tone. Probably Noctis’s impression of his father or....maybe Cor.....or Clarus. It was a fairly bad impression. Ignis smirked.

“I suppose that would count as treason.” He said and handed Noct the drink and the prince gave him a wide grin.

“Wouldn’t it?!” He said triumphantly and took a sip of the hot cocoa. There was a pause as his jaw dropped. “Whoa.” He said breathily before taking a few more gulps, wincing only slightly as it irritated his newly burned tongue. Ignis watched him with a smile.

“I’m glad you enjoy it. It was meant to be a celebration of your recovery.” He said as Noct quickly polished off the beverage.

“Well, you can make it again when I’m actually ok, right?” Noct said giving a conniving grin while Ignis sighed.

“I suppose so.” He said as Noct eyed the other mugs.

“Those were the old ones?” He asked conversationally, but Ignis eyed him with suspicion.

“Yes. They were the first batches.” And Noct stared at him through his bangs, his bright blue eyes gleaming beautifully from under his adorably mussed hair. Ignis felt himself scowl. He had known Noct since he was 3. He already knew the prince’s tricks.

Yet, he cursed himself as he felt them working.

Noct reached up and grabbed his sleeve, his small hands weakly grabbing at the soft material of Ignis’s dress shirt.

_This was entirely unfair._

A soft smile graced the prince’s pale face.

_Practically inhumane._

“Iggy-” Noct started before a mug was pressed into his palms as Ignis turned away in a huff.

“Just one.”  
“You’re the best, Iggy!”


End file.
